Secrets and Lies
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: For the Natsumeseries contest: He lied to her,he kept it a secret. He knows she'd understand but he still didn't tell her. She cares for whatever he does and for that she gets hurt because of the fact that she thinks he does not trust her. Truth prevails.


**A/N: So I became so interested when I heard about the contest, The NatsumeSeries contest. I never made something so challenging since I joined our audition for the newspaper in school. Don't know how much I'd be able to compete to the other writers participating but everyone has their own style of writing anyway right?  
**

**Anyway, hope you'll like it!! Please do tell me of your opinions! Thank you!  
**

**NOTE: They are 16 years old in this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Is there such a thing as a white lie? Maybe it just depends on how you look at it, how about keeping a secret? Is it suppose to be a secret forever? Maybe depending on the situation. Secrets and lies, will it be wrong if it's to protect someone you treasure dearly?**

**

* * *

  
**

Natsume's life was always a secret, always full of lies, and it was all for her,Mikan. He thought by keeping secrets from her it would keep her away from any harm or danger but then he never expected that it'd turn another way around. He never meant to destroy anyone's life.

10 pm- location:Tokyo tower

"Secret agent Natsume Hyuuga have you seen the local area target?" a guy wearing a black mask asks as he continuously taps on the computer.

"Don't distract me Persona, will you just shut up and wait?" a very irritated voice answered back. Then Natsume continues, "I see the car already so just keep that mouth shut, I'm going."

He jumped down by different levels of the tokyo tower until he got to the base of it. The car he was supposed to chase belongs to a very rich political businessman, and the mission given to him was to steal a microchip that he uses to cheat in all his negotiations with others. He was never sure what it contained but who cares? It was like that all the time for him anyway.

After waiting about 2 minutes he grabbed his rifle and aimed at one of the wheels of the car. Two things that make Natsume the best spy agent around was being fast and precise so once he pulled the trigger,  
It shot the left front wheel. The car spun around about 2 times before it finally hits the side of the rainbow bridge. Natsume then slowly crept to the car but then a bullet flies out of the window and hits Natsume on his right shoulder. Blood seeps out slowly but compared to his previous experience this wound was only minor.

The political business man named Reo came out with a stun gun, the gun has the ability to give electrocution nevertheless the raven haired boy never feared guns and he kicked his leg and because Reo was holding the microchip he released it subconsciously.

Natsume grabbed it and then he was out of sight.

The Next morning seemed like a dream and yet it wasn't.

9 am- at Natsume's room

"Natsume-kun!!!!!! Wake up!!!" a shrill and high pitched voice belonging to a brown haired girl shouted. She keeps on pushing him to the other side of the bed. Natsume still groggy and exhausted from yesterday's mission doesn't bulge from his position but then Mikan becomes more persistent after that he pulls her to the bed and pins her down at the bed. He grinned, he never felt so energized after not teasing her for quite some time.

Mikan blinked a few times after that she tries to get up but then Natsume refuses to let go, she exclaims then all of a sudden, "Where were you last night? I called you for about 15 times and you didn't even answer!"

He stared at her for a moment after that he tells her, "Where? To my part-time job."

"But where is this job of yours? I want to work with you!"

"No!" he answered back in a firm voice.

"Then I'll just visit you!"

"No!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Mikan pouted after that she smiles again then she gets up and pulls him. She then continues by saying, "Go take a shower and take me somewhere okay? Hotaru and Ruka-pyon will come as well so hurry up!"

He headed to the bathroom and he slides down by the door, it agonized him to not being able to spend more time with his own girlfriend but he had to take that job he had to because he'd rather risk his life than hers because he believes that her life is more worthy of living than his.

After taking a shower, he slowly and carefully bandaged his right shoulder. He changes into a blue shirt and in some jeans. He combed his hair in his own way that makes him naturally desirable.

As he stepped out of the bathroom he sees Mikan staring at him seemingly mesmerized then Natsume gently pulled her ear close to his mouth then he whispered, "Are you turning to a pervert yourself now huh? Not good Mi-kan."

She shuddered then her knees felt weak she runs to Natsume who is heading out while exclaiming, "You black cat! Natsume!! I want to grapple you!"

He turned his head to her after that he smirked, he sticks his tongue to her remarking, "Catch me if you can."

Mikan chases Natsume and he just dodges her then catching her until they meet up with Ruka and Hotaru.

Ruka laughs at the sight of Mikan and Natsume after that he casually remarks, "What a way of greeting us."

Hotaru glares at Natsume who is currently carrying Mikan like a sack of flour or rice? "Put her down now. " this was Hotaru's immediate command.

Natsume shot back a glare and he slowly places Mikan down, she then squeals in delight, "Let's eat at Mcdonald's! Yay!"

"Is it your first time to see that? Are you really that childish?" Natsume teases as he entered Mcdo. So they ordered their meals and they had their own casual conversations, but then Natsume seemed restless, he could feel a very heavy and dark presence lurking around the corners. Mikan hits her head against his and as a result they both got ridiculously hurt.  
His crimson eyes are questioning her and her brown eyes just answered back in the same way.  
He then pinches her cheeks until it turned red, "I-diot, do you really want to get hurt?" He drew her face about an inch apart from his and while they were in the middle of the table he motioned to kiss her but then an abrupt ringing tone ascended from his pocket, interrupting them.

_What now?_ were Natsume's initial thoughts, as he took a glance on who was calling he realized what was going to happen next. He turned to the three people quietly seated on the table just observing him.

He then said, "I'm leaving, Ruka take care of Mikan for me, bring her back safely." after that his body swiftly disappeared from their sight before Mikan could even ask what his problem was. It's been going on like this for quite some time now, and each day Mikan spent her time with Natsume, the more she becomes doubtful of the given situation. She became curious and there were even some times wherein she got anxious when he leaves and she wants a clear answer, now.

Outside..

**Tsubasa** was what was appearing on his phone, and he was calling endlessly since yesterday but he was relentless about it. His mind was pestered to see his name appearing across his phone he would never forget the day that he told Ruka the truth behind his missions. He could never bring himself up to talk to him but he had no choice, he had to answer it, otherwise fate wouldn't be too merciful on what may happen.

So he answers it, "Oi, what do you want?"

A deep voice responds, "You have a mission."

"Why should you be the one telling me that?"

" I wanted to." was Tsubasa's reply but then Natsume ended the conversation without any further discussion.

~~~000~~~

_And yes, I know how lonely life can be, the shadows follow me.._

Mikan's tears flowed and they gently fell on her reddened cheeks. She has been trying to sleep for a week now but.. Nothing seems to work when she's worrying about someone who seems so near yet so mysterious to you.

9 pm- 5th avenue building

Mission: Catch the murderer who is holding a six year old child as a hostage and the one who killed a 32 year old woman and burned a seven year old child at an old abandoned building.

Status of the mission: No progress as of the moment..

Natsume entered the crime scene he could find any trace of the murderer in the place but then the repugnant smell scattered across the building can still be reached to the senses of your nostrils. He could imagine where the girl was tied and how she was burn it seemed a lot of unending pain. He could also imagine the place where the woman was hanged, then it reached to his conclusion of the reason why the guy went insane, it was probably because of the infidelity of the woman and the child was from another man. He realizes that the murderer was a secret agent before as well and he was often away so maybe the woman was tempted.

His heart wrenched, it made him ask, _Would that happen to me? _Then with all his deep thoughts taking up his time he hears foot steps heading towards the roof. He glanced behind him and he immediately knew that he found his next target, "Alert, target found, guard around the ground perimeter I'm pursuing him right now."

It took him about 5 minutes to reach the top, he sees the guy that was supposed to be his target. In his right hand he was holding a knife and in the other the three year old little girl. She was quivering in fear and horror, her hair was messed up and as much as she wanted to break free, the strong arms tightly squeezed against her body wouldn't allow her to.

The man's eyes were shifting haphazardly and his hands were trembling as he slowly stepped back in every step Natsume forwarded.

"You're crazy." Natsume mumbles as he pointed the gun at the guy's forehead. The little girl cries, desperately catching her breath and she said, "Please.. don't shoot.. daddy.."

He stops at his tracks, he can't believe the little girl still loves her father despite his cruelness but anyway, both their lives were important to preserve. Without any plans of his own he chases down the target and all of a sudden the girl was thrown out fo the rooftop but he was reassured that the other agents caught her anyway.

He finds the guy trembling, still holding the knife, his eyes looked bloody and full of murderous attempts, his lips were shaking and he quietly asks, "Do you know how it feels to sacrifice everything for the one you love yet still disregards it so easily? Do you? You don't know anything."

Even though he was being grappled, The crimson eyes of this agent weren't affected by the words that departed from the guy's mouth or the guy's violent actions. The tranquilizer gun then was shown and in a glimpse of an eye, he placed the man to sleep.

He murmurs, "Stop the useless crap, if you reassured her that you loved her she wouldn't have done that."

Then again he acknowledges the fact that he was skeptical about this statement and he doubted if he has done anything near that. His right shoulder bleeds again due to the pressure he received. His face didn't show any signs of pain even if that was what happened.

1 am- He arrives back at his home, his room but then a note is sticked to the back of the door.

Seeing it made him anxious, why? Because the note was written with obviously a heavy grudge against him and it said:

_If you don't turn up tomorrow by 6 pm something's going to happen to your princess._

_Do you by any chance even know what happened to her?_

_Why don't you ask?_

_You'll be surprised yourself._

_- Remember me? XXX _

He tore the note to bits of pieces and his hands clutched in so much anger stirring within him. He gritted his teeth as he motions to punch the wall when all of a sudden his phone rang.

Unexpectedly, it was Ruka.

He seemed desperate to say the words, and his breathing was irregular. Then finally Ruka was able to deliver his message.

"Natsume, Mikan.. she's.. she's in the hospital she suddenly collapsed in front of her room."

Natsume wasn't able to hear the rest of words and he rushed to the hospital without any hesitation, he has heard of where Mikan was brought and although he has his cool outside, inside, anxiety was slowly consuming his mind and heart.

At the Hospital.. - after about 30 minutes.

At the bedside is where Mikan lies, according to the doctors she collapsed due to anemia, because of lack of nutrition, lack of sleep combined with somewhat mild depression.

Whatever the reason was, Natsume finds a little girl sitting by the bedside, she seemed familiar.

"Oi, who are you?" he asked with an intimidated expression but then the bright smile of the girl appears across her face.

She says, "Onii-san you know nee-chan?"

He looks at her with a questioning look but it changed when the little girl continues, "I'm the one you saved when my father almost killed me.. Onii-san, do you know her?"

His eyes were dodging the curious eyes of the child then he answers, "Yes."

"Anyway, my name is Fuyuuki Shawara she's sick.. right?" her eyes were obviously filled with worry but what Natsume wondered the most, how on earth did she get here, and how on earth did she know Mikan?

The both of them have a short and brief conversation, somehow Natsume could sense the deep sense of wisdom this little girl has.

"Onii-san, you have to take care of her, treasure her.. and don't ever deceive her.. secret agent Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a Black cat." her voice got softer as she said those words then she smiles again. This alone was enough to raise the defense system of his, and Fuyuuki immediately knew it.

She calmly remarks, "I guess she plays a vital role to your living or maybe.. she's your life? Right people are like that but then in the end.. They get betrayed."

He felt a cold air surrounding her, it gave off the same aura as her father but then it probably shouldn't matter to him as for the moment.

A little while later, Mikan regained her consciousness and she received a hit by Natsume in her head. She exclaims, "Nani? What? Ehh, Natsume-kun?" when her eyes shifted to his downcast expression she pinches his cheek.

He then pinched hers in return, "Idiot, what were you doing?"

"Worrying about you."

"Why would you worry about me?"

"You're hiding something."

"Then what am I hiding?"

"Everything."

They both glare each other and Natsume reasons out, "You kept this a secret."

Mikan looks away, obviously guilty then a small giggle was heard. They both looked at the small figure laughing at them. Natsume pulls the little girl's face to him he then asks, "What are you laughing about?"

Fuyuuki, the girl that just stood there, constantly watching over them is laughing for a special reason perhaps. She tries to suppress her laughter, "You and nee-chan look cute, are you a couple?"

"What if we are?" He responds sharply then Mikan covers his face she tells her, "Sorry about his bad temper, you're the one who saw me collapse right? Thanks." She then turns to Natsume and she remarks, "Why are you picking on a child? She watched over me."

That word seem to have an effect on him because he retorts, "I would have watched over you if you told me about it!"

"How could I when you're not even here??" she straight forwardly responds after that a message was received in Natsume's phone.

Mikan eyed on Natsume, her eyes were saying, YOU-SEE-I-TOLD-YOU-SO. In return his eyes said, JUST-YOU-WAIT.

He then reads the message, with this he ran out of the hospital building as quickly as he can.

_Natsume,_

_Your time is running out._

_It's either you have to face the challenge or sacrifice.._

_Go on.._

_XXX_

It took Natsume many minutes before he arrived at his destination then his enemy reveals his mask.

REO

He tells the tired Natsume, "I want you to hear something very interesting."

A high-pitched sound was heard,

"Ne, Natsume-kun? What on earth is happening? OH, no Fuyuuki-san.. Hey you!.."

The line ended with that sentence, Natsume goes to Reo grabs his collar and asks, "What do you want?"

The bodyguards were about to catch him, but then Reo gave a signal that the situation was under control. Reo had his deep stare on Natsume, both of them didn't dare to move from their position though a threat came out from each other's lips.

Reo had his numerous devised plans for him and one of them was to torture Natsume's mind, until he gave in. It wouldn't be harder than it seems now that he holds the weakness of one of the greatest secret agent.

"Steal something for me."

Natsume exclaimed angrily as his hands formed a punch in front of him, "What the hell??"

Reo seemed amused by the sudden arouse of Natsume's emotions, his plan is working and he was near to it, "By any chance, since you are a genius you must know that this is the only way to save her right? You were the one who chose to lie and keep your life a secret from her now look at you, you just dragged her down."

That was it, Natsume was fed up, he had enough. He kicked the chair and the table in front of Reo and all the other enemies, it was the only thing he could do but before he could do anything else, the person he was trying so hard to protect came.

Mikan was rolled over to Natsume's position, he looked at her and he saw all her bruises, anger flashed before his eyes.

Once Natsume flashes his anger upon everyone, only destruction awaits.

He punched the people holding him , also kicking them and banging their heads in different surfaces. There were heads and bodies that were bleeding as they continue fighting back at Natsume, but no one could stand against him once his true power as an agent unleashes. The next thing that Natsume did was that he grabbed a chair and swings it back and forth towards all of them. Behind him was Mikan crying, she wanted to stop him but she couldn't find the words to say. Fuyuuki was tied up beside her and although it really isn't clear, It is Fuyuuki who is consoling Mikan.

Fuyuuki whispers to her, "Do you know what is happening right now?"

"NO.. N.. no.. I can't understand this, one minute he's gone,then the other minute he's back and then again he appears while fighting with others. It's hurting me inside. It doesn't hurt that I'm here with him, what hurts is.. couldn't he trust me about these things? Couldn't he?" She could just let her tears flow and watch, that's all she could do, watch.

Ruka comes into the scene and although they know its to save Natsume things just got a lot more complicated than it already is. So they both fought against a whole pack of gangsters, they swung various objects, used their fists, and the strength from their legs.

Finally, things were supposed to be all settled down when out of the blue, Reo picked up a gun and he aims it at Mikan, everyone stopped moving. No one dared to move a muscle. Reo had a creepy smile and he tells Natsume and Ruka, "Tsk. Tsk. Even with the two of you combined you just can't save her huh? How weak, so the party is over now you chose your way Natsume, now I have to kill her."

He slowly pulls the trigger with a heart stopping countdown.

1..

2...

3...

4...

5...

The trigger was pulled and by the time Natsume was able to break free someone was already shot. As much as the others expected Mikan to be dead somebody else was hit.

Mikan's eyes widened and she exclaims in a high-pitched tone, "Fuyuuki-chan!!" Much to everyone's disbelief, Fuyuuki was shot and now she was lying in the puddle of her blood. Mikan struggles to get closer to Fuyuuki and in the last words of this child she silently says, "Nee-chan, I.. don't.. want.. y..you to.. go.. through.. my.. suffering.. you.. cared.. for me before.. P..Please don't hate the Black Cat." Her hands were tightly gripped upon Mikan's sleeves but after those words it slowly retreated until she closed her eyes.

It was at that moment that Mikan realized who the child was. What was her role in her life. Also she couldn't believe a child would catch a bullet for her.

A loud shot was heard and soon Reo and all the others ran away again. Then Natsume and Ruka rushed to Mikan's side, he said, "Mi-kan, sorry."  
He then received a slap from her, her tears were continuously flowing out.

"You lied to me! You kept everything a secret! I know you have your reasons but then.. Can't you trust me? Fuyuuki-chan died because of me."

"Why is that child important to you?!" he raised his voice and Ruka was calmly consoling him.

Mikan looks fiercely at Natsume, "S..She's.."

"What?"

A phrase departs from her lips, she trembles as he says this, "My lost sister."

Natsume didn't say anything more after that he just carries the child who is sleeping forever in peace. He tells Ruka, "Accompany her back, I'll be return later."

~00~

In amidst the place that was abandoned long ago, Natsume was there, he buried Fuyuuki carefully. He took about a minute staring at her it was by that moment that he realized she does resemble Mikan a lot. Now it pained him, it's suffocating him, those brown eyes of the one he loves were looking straight into his eyes with much agony. He knew Mikan was understanding about everything he has been going through but he also knew that wasn't the case.

Was their love this shallow? He knows it wasn't because of that either. It wasn't because he lied to her or kept everything a secret from her, It wasn't because he doesn't trust her, it's because he cannot bear to see her suffer anymore than he is. He just wished she would know that fact.

After that he left for another mission, will this ever end? Probably not but he is sure of one thing, his love will remain eternal.

Now Mikan is presently being comforted at the same time being somehow poisoned?  
Hotaru cynically remarks, "Just break up with him, leave him and never listen to him."

Ruka strokes Hotaru's hair while saying, "Stop it Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru glares at him then she asks, "So you want to take Natsume's side instead of mine? Though, I don't really mind."

Mikan stops them, "Ei, stop it guys, I'm fine. I don't hate Natsume because Fuyuuki told me to." she suddenly shrieks, "Ouch!"  
Her hands were tightly placed on her head, it was occuring again, her headache. Too much stress were added on her thus, resulting to her headache.

Although Mikan has cleared that she doesn't hate Natsume there was one thing circulating on her mind a question she is currently struggling with. Will she ever forgive Natsume? Also How?

No one knew it would happen with such an unexpected twist.

~00~

That Night- 9pm, Full moon night

Location: Somewhere, but it's a garden.

Hotaru's arms were stretched across her chest she looked at Natsume with a doubtful stare she then says, "Why would I help you when you just created a wound to my best friend? Idiot."

Natsume stares at her then he remarks,"You want her to be happy right? I'm her happiness."

She smirked, "You sure are too full of yourself."

Ruka pops out from behind her, he tries persuading her gently, "Please, he is somewhat right anyway."

Her fingers flicked upon Ruka's forehead she murmurs, "You're the other idiot, I can't believe I'm surrounded by Idiots."

So they agreed upon a plan.

A few minutes passed and so the plan was carefully initiated. Mikan was blindfolded and she was guided by Hotaru, Ruka then held Mikan's hand leading her to the main reason for all the things happening.

She wails, "Ehh, what in the world are you people up to? Where am I? Who's holding me?"

Mikan felt cold fingers slowly taking her blindfold off her eyes. As her eyes opened, it shifted quickly to the other direction. This person would now allow her to look away from him then he sarcastically said, "Why are you red? I thought you hated me?"

Her foot steps were trying to retrace its way back to her room but he pulls her closer. She then smells a sweet aroma reaching to her nostrils and soothing her senses. When she looked around she realized that they were in a place full of lavenders.

"You lied to me again." she bluntly says as Natsume dances her.

He just watched her lips move and this irritated Mikan. He seemed mesmerized at the same time he seemed to be insulting her.

She continues, "What are you staring at?"

He answers, "I just realized how ugly you look."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Why? Do you want one?"

"I'll seriously grapple you."

"With what your love?"

She swayed Natsume to the left side, "I haven't forgiven you yet."

" I know." Then Natsume swayed her to the right side, "But you will."

"And why would that happen?"

"I just know." He leans towards Mikan's ear then he whispers, "Your body looks like a post."

"I knew it! You really wanted a fight." She was about to punch him directly on the face but he immediately grabbed it and lays her on a bed of lavenders.

Natsume stared at her after that he tells her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." he kept saying it but then Mikan grabbed him and hugs him she smiles answering, "It's fine now, I understand. Fuyuuki wants us to be happy so don't cry."

He pinches her cheeks, "I'm not crying Ba-ka."

She became flustered when she saw Natsume against the light of the moon as he was lying on the lavenders. How could she not admit that this guy is superbly handsome? And brave? And strong? How? This guy goes through missions and is still able to look gorgeous and there for her.

Natsume pulls her head towards his face, once again he motioned to kiss her and..

A flash interrupted them, Hotaru clicks her tongue she glances at Ruka, "Tsk. I told you to be more careful."

Ruka defensively replies, "Now you are blaming me?"

Mikan laughs at this scene and Natsume was secretly smiling to himself while looking at the moon.

_I am Natsume Hyuuga, secret agent, the best among everyone. Presumingly a Liar because of her._

_And my number one mission is to.._

_Make Mikan Sakura happy_

_Even if I have to lie to her,_

_I have to keep this thing a secret.._

_That she's my only mission._

**-END-**

* * *

**Yeah!! I am done with this!!**

**If there are any mistakes I'm going to edit it sooner or later. Busy for college entrance exams!**

**Thank you for the support anyone!**

**Sorry if this story is kinda confusing but do review.**

**~Bluewings14~**

**~Ayumi Sakura~**


End file.
